Midas: Kids Millitary
by onesoda2many
Summary: Read the history of the Midas: Kids Millitary that started it all and this is a side and more intresting story besides command&conquer.


Onesoda2many: I just hope you can accept this story and at least read it. ( . )

Midas: Kids military

"Prologue"

Chapter 1

This all started with a war but with not just any war, a war that would change the world and history forever!

Look, three years in the future the soviets decided to attack America due to some unknown reason.

Well they basically threw everything at us for starters and we were almost won until an incident.

One of the flanks on the west coast was weakening so the defenses on the east coast got false orders to go and help the west coast.

Half of the soviet armada snuck around and busted through the weakened side (via a sneak attack) on the east coast.

So now not only we were being hit from the front but the back too thus taking out all of our defenses.

Yes the soviets won the war but it didn't stop there, they started to take over the world from South America to Africa to Australia and beyond.

Two years later now world leader Romanov enacted a law that states all games are illegal.

Oh yes most of the kids in the world were angry, oh yes there was riots from Canada all the way to Japan.

Until one historical day, one of the kids jumped up and said "We shouldn't take this anymore, we should take this right to leader Romanov himself."

The kid who said those known words were none other than Jacob Banks………the leader of the Kids Military.

After four months, Jacob led a group of 12 teens to Washington D.C because they were planning to kill Romanov.

These kids weren't playing ether they were ready for this to, they trained all night and day for this one moment.

They got a professional hacker to help them blueprint the entire pentagon from the defenses to the building layout itself!

They trained themselves secretly on stealth to weaponry they were training for it all.

Anyway, among those teens were the sub-commanders called Ray, Brandon, Patrick, Paul, and Josh.

They were ready its just they were waiting for the right moment to attack………….

It was July 6th, 2009 and it was very hot, a perfect opportunity to attack because the soldiers were worn out due to being in the heat too long.

First they secured a camp and disposed each body efficiently (mostly just throwing them in the sewers) as they went along.

It wasn't long before they came across one of their goals, to take over a radar dish and send their message to the world.

But sadly the fruits of their work weren't ripe because there was yet another one old threat………the soviets.

Even after they started to realize that the soviets already saw their plan they held their ground because if they didn't send the message the war would be already over.

Through the almost endless fight they held up and soon after the message was sent and the first ever battle was won by the brave group of teens.

Soon after, they took the battle right at the pentagon, where the world leader Romanov was hiding.

They only attacked swiftly to take out any enemy in their path, one even found a warehouse full of tanks.

They stormed the pentagon from floor to floor trying to find the coward Romanov.

But sadly they found nothing as in Romanov has left the pentagon before they could get to him.

Years pasted as war raged on, taking life after life trying to find Romanov, yet they didn't realize that Romanov was hiding right beneath their nose as they found that Romanov was hiding at the first place he ordered his army to attack America, the Kremlin.

The, now the army of kids swam, marched, and flew towards Moscow where they can end this war.

But while they were coming, Romanov prepared an army of his own and putting them right in front of the Kremlin.

At that moment, at that single time, the war began and to make it short we won and the war was over!

But at that time Romanov pleaded with his life not to kill him and if they did this he would take back that video game law.

But Jacob knew that if he did this he would just be back, so instead he shot him and told the kids this "If we let him go, he will just come back but with more."

Just then a messenger came back with horrible news of another evil and his name was Yuri.

Onesoda2many: Yay, you read the first chapter of history, now read chapter 2 and see how the Midas: Kids Military was made!

Midas: Kids Military

"Prologue"

Chapter 2

Yes, the moment of celebration ended because (as you recalled) a wounded messenger came up and told a horrible story of a man that used mind-control technology to attack all of our base's with a vast army!

This started panic among all of the teens and kids because they were hoping to go home after all of this.

As like the rest Jacob too was scared of this new found threat but he shook the feeling off and said "We can't run now or else this, this Yuri guy will just take over the world like Romanov so we have to fight, for the sake of the freedom of this world and us!"

Those words brought back courage among all of them and they gladly saluted to fight again against Yuri and his minions.

All their efforts to get back in time were futile as Yuri already destroyed all of the bases so they made a temporary base in Moscow.

While they were taking up camp they sent ten kids to scout the area sense they know Yuri's army units is around.

The unit started to head across the city (well the now deserted city) trying to at least find life and that's when they spotted something, something that gave the group a fright!

A giant machine was standing 20 feet high in the distance with about 40 tons of firepower guarding it.

So they played rock, paper, and scissors to decide who was going to go down there and find out more info on that dangerous look-like weapon.

Afterward (when that kid got the info and stole the blueprints) went back to the camp with his unit and brought back terrible news.

Everyone was in complete shock when they heard what Yuri was planning.

He was planning to use something called a Psyche Dominator which he can use to mind-control the whole world and the worst part is that he just not only had one but five and all almost ready to use too.

As soon as the ten minute calm ended everyone instantly begun to panic but the noise also attracted other things too.

Half the enemy units that were at the Psyche Dominator came to see what the noise came from.

As soon as they saw them they attacked but this ended soon because Jacob and his friends rounded up and started attacking back.

Then afterwards they found out that they have to take out the super weapon before Yuri could use it.

It only took 3 hours to get rid of the defenses but their luck didn't change because a Yuri soldier got inside and activated it.

Tears came down eyes when they saw their freedom slip away, they all watched as the war ended with just a flick of a switch.

Just then one of them open his eyes, he didn't feel like he was in a trance instead he felt normal.

Now one by one opened their eyes to see that the weapon was activated but they weren't affected so they started to let out big cheers over their sudden discovery.

"Now look out Yuri, this war isn't over yet and it will be never over as long as we are breathing!" Jacob said with a smirk and looking up into the night sky.

After that grand day they fought a long battle which was roughly around two years but one day they headed right towards Yuri.

It was also a long battle but they won letting out cheers because now they get to go home but it was soon met with fear.

Under his castle Yuri tried a new machine that will let him go into another dimension but doing so he open permanent dimension holes so in this case it was bad.

Soon after they retrained the navy and others, also putting new government members but after they agreed on something.

Sense after that incident and the outbreak of monster sightings you should stay but you only come out to stop paranormal activity.

After that they stayed hidden until every occasion they are needed.

Onesoda2many: How you like my story hmmm? Well this is just a idea that I came up with all this time. Shows u how much time I have .


End file.
